seasons change like the iciness of your heart
by fallendrastic
Summary: Her music is like a walk down a sidewalk covered with dried leaves, damp earth and a wind. Tori/Jade friendship, for Kyra.


**a/n**: Fuck yes for Jori friendship! I normally never write for Tori, but since Kyra (professor lazyass) loves them so much, I gave it a shot, and actually had fun getting into their heads. She's _awesome_. Like, insanely awesome. The awesomest person you will ever encounter on this site. I decreed it. Enjoy.

.x.

"I kind of want people to see me," Tori admits to Jade, her eyes glued to her hands. "_Really _see me.""

Jade raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Is there anything to see?"

Tori's silent for a while before shaking her head. "There's nothing to see."

A silence occurs and it's Jade's turn to shake her head. "Wrong." She mutters under her breath.

.x.

"Where's Beck?" Tori's tone is always warm and inviting.

"At his sister's wedding in Boston." Jade's tone is always begrudged and condescending.

Tori nods, shifting her weight from one foot to another as she joins Jade in sitting on the bench just below the shelter of the school and bites her lower lip. She sighs as the uncomfortable and awkwardness of this starts to get to her and a raindrop lands on her slightly purple eyelashes. She hastily shakes them off and some purple ink falls down on the ground, causing Tori to grumble under her breath.

Jade notices, she always notices, nothing unusual ever gets by without her seeing and making a crude remark about, and raises a pierced eyebrow.

"Your eyelashes are purple?" she asks, sounding genuinely curious as she subconsciously slides her black-polished nails through her streaked brown locks.

Tori nods, a smile stealing her perfectly glossed lips. "Yep, it's cool. Purple eyelashes are fun even though I don't wear them often. I have this insane colored mascara set at home."

Jade chuckles, barely containing her laugh. Tori's smile falters and Jade turns to her, biting her lower lip. "I can't believe I'm saying this but would you show it to me?"

Tori raises an eyebrow skeptically and Jade's guard goes up a little. "It's just that my cousin has this obsession with colored eyelashes and I kind of like blue eyelashes, but only when my hair has blue streaks in it."

Tori smiles and nods.

They end up in Tori's bed that day, their cheeks, nose, hands and arms smudged with colored mascara. Needless to say, they got into a mascara fight, and Tori's mom was beyond livid when she saw the smudges of mascara on the walls and furniture. Tori and Jade spend half an hour scrubbing it off, but they're smiling when they do so, laughing at how ridiculous they both look.

.x.

"Nice shoes, Vega." Jade braces her shoulders and compliments Tori in monotone as she passes her locker down the hall, the sound of her signature combat boots clinking on the floor ringing in Tori's ears.

Tori smiles, she's been smiling a lot more lately, but Jade comes and goes so quickly it seems like she was never there in the first place.

.x.

"_I've never had a friend like her, moody and crazy by far. __Needless to say, at the end of the day, our friendship will forever stay,_" Tori sings when she auditions for a school play and Jade sits at the end of the auditorium, leaning into Beck who's watching the stage intently.

She bites on her lower lip and she taps her black nails at the armrest and she sees the directors and producers of the play shaking their heads and whispering to each other. She sighs, feeling sadness overcome her as she shakes her head, whispering, "She's not gonna make it."

Tori looks defeated when the director breaks the news to her, she nods politely and walks off stage, her eyes distant. She leaves the room quickly, her eyes scanning the room dishearteningly as she exists the front doors and walks into the sunny schoolyard.

Jade breathes in deeply, feeling an ache-like feeling form in her chest as the image of Tori's disheartened face plays around in her mind. She stands up, grabs her stuff, and instructs Beck to wait for her as she follows in the direction Tori went in.

"It's their loss," Jade mutters when she finds Tori sitting outside, her eyes glued to the pavement below her.

She looks up and gives Jade a blank look and Jade sighs and closes the school door behind her, sitting next to Tori. "Who wants to play some lame princess who falls in love with a frog anyways? Who wants to kiss a gross, slimy _frog_?"

Tori chuckles, shaking her head. "They're not getting an actual frog, just Sinjin, according to Cat."

"Like there's much of a difference," replies Jade, and Tori lets an amused laugh escape her mouth. Her eyes light up for the most fleeting of seconds, and it immediately makes Jade feel better. She crosses her arms and gives Tori a slight nudge.

She looks up, a grateful smile on her lips. "Thanks."

Jade nods, getting up and leaving without another word.

.x.

"What's the name of that song you sang in your audition for the _Princess and the Mighty and Heroic Frog_?" Jade asks, flipping through the boring pages of the magazine as she lies in Tori's bed.

"_Friends Faithfully_ by Hanna Von Rank," Tori answers, handing Jade the blue mascara. Jade puts the magazine down and takes the mascara from Tori's perfectly manicured hands, applying it on her long eyelashes carefully, which begin to compliment her blue streaks.

"Sing it," Jade says, still applying the mascara. There's a silence afterwards.

"Why?" Tori breaths and Jade stops applying the mascara, her eyelashes now boldly blue. "Just do it."

.x.

_"Lost and misunderstood, she knows what to do.  
I sit in the corner, watching her cry,  
I nudge her a little, wiping her eyes.  
They're bright and they're blue and they outshine the stars.  
Even for just a while, I'd give anything to see that smile."_

.x.

Jade holds auditions for someone to play the female lead in her play.

She doesn't know _why _she asks Tori to help her find a girl to star in the play she wrote, she just did and she's regretting it. The girls try to take advantage of Tori's kind nature and beg her repeatedly, and just when she's about to say yes, Jade yells "Next!" at the top of her lungs.

"You didn't have to yell," Tori states, gulping down her water. She smiles, scarily, and turns to Tori. Tori shivers when Jade's tone comes out sweet and warm, which is completely out of character. "They're taking advantage of you because of your ever so annoying kind-hearted nature. I won't allow them to take advantage of you — "

Tori almost smiles in spite of hself.

"—Because we can't have that. _I_ can't have that, because_ I'm_ the only one that gets to take advantage of _you_, get that? " Jade asks, turning to look at Tori and raising a pierced eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her lips. Tori nods and Cat runs upstage, an excited smile on her lips.

"I'm auditioning for—"

"You're auditioning for the lead role, and you're in." Jade says nonchalantly, getting up and slipping her sunglasses on. Cat literally jumps up and down and Jade throws her the script, opening the school's auditorium door and walking out. It's nice to know that Jade thinks of Tori as _hers _to take advantage of, regardless of how sick and twisted that sounds.

.

"Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze." Tori stretches out her hands, a smile on her face.

"How about I give you a playful punch on your arm as if we were friends?" Jade offers, but they are friends (and maybe a little more than that), she just won't admit it.

"I'll take whatever I can get." And she will.

.

**a/n: **So... yeah. What did you guys think? I liked it. But that doesn't matter. What matters is what you guys thought. Also I would just like to say, again, this was written for Kyra, because she's, y'know, _awesome_. Review and tell me what you thought. I also made that song Friends Faithfully up, just so you know.


End file.
